How i think harry potter 7 will be
by The.Original.Ginny.Weasley
Summary: This is how I think harry potter 7 will be, I have not created any of the characters it all belongs to j.k rowling warning contains spoilers from the halfblood Prince
1. Leaving the Dursleys

Harry Woke up in his Bedroom one morning, he looked over to his calendar to see it was his 17th birthday, the day he could move out of the Dursley's house after 17 years of torture. He was either being threatened by his uncle Vernon , beaten up by his cousin Dudley, or screamed at by his Aunt petunia, they all thought he was a freak, and they talked about his parents (whenever they did talk about his parents) even more harshly then they did to him, but today was the day he wouldn't have to put up with it anymore, he smiled and packed his bags. While he was packing his owl hedwig flew into the room with a letter for him.

Harry

Happy Birthday! Finally you can move out of the dursley's house, mum says you can stay with us if you want, but then anywhere's better than the dursley's. so arrive whenever you want if your going to, don't bother sending a letter back unless your not coming, mums already set up the spare bedroom for you, don't see why she didn't give it to me, its much nicer than my room

Ron

Harry Smiled and put the letter down, maybe staying at the weasley's house wouldn't be a bad idea. So he continued packing. He came across all of Dudley's old junk, his telly he got shoved his foot through, the playstation that worked fine, but was thrown aside when he an x-box and last of all Dudley's CD player that he threw out when he got an I-pod. Harry packed the last of his things and went downstairs with his suitcase.

"Finally, well have nothing to do with, his lot, we'll just be normal like we always intended!" said uncle Vernon who for once had actually remembered Harry's Birthday

"Oh, its… you… well when are you leaving?" asked uncle Vernon

"Now" replied Harry

"Oh, well best not keep you waiting! You know were the door is I trust, just don't do magic near the house" said uncle Vernon in a much happier tone

Harry left immediately and ignoring his uncles request appararted to the burrow.


	2. Without Ginny

Harry arrived at the burrow to see a big sign saying happy birthday Harry, Ron was right, Mrs Weasley had prepared for his visit, he walked inside to see all the Weasley's and Hermione there waiting, except for Ginny.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" they all yelled as loud as they could.

"Hello Harry dear, we've got your birthday presents here" said Mrs Weasley

"You didn't have to…" but before Harry could finish his sentence Mrs Weasley

"No its ok Harry, there your birthday presents, we all brought one each and there's one from Lupin there as well" as he turned to the birthday presents he looked up to the top of the stairs and saw Ginny there sitting at the top,

It hurt him so much he couldn't be with her, and if he was then he knew she could be killed by voldermort, he could tell by the look in her eyes it was breaking her heart as much as it was his.

"Harry, Harry, common and open your presents" said Ron

"Huh? Oh ok I'm coming" said Harry breaking out his daydream

Harry picked up the first box to see it marked Ron, he opened it and saw a new bottle of broom polisher, probably a good thing because his was getting low, from Mr and Mrs Weasley he got a Jumper, from Hermione he got a defence against the dark arts book, from Fred and George he got some Dungbombs, From Lupin he got a new quidditch book and last of all he got to Ginny's present Hermione saw who's present he got to and quickly said

"Mrs Weasley I think I hear the kettle boiling"

"oh no dear its not dome yet" replied Mrs Weasley

Harry saw Hermione flick er wand slightly and they heard the kettle whistle

"oh perhaps you were right, I'll be right back, Arthur come give me a hand" she said as she and Mr Weasley walked of

"Fred, George could you…" said Hermione but Fred quickly interrupted

"Its ok Hermione, we know, but we do have sales to worry about so we better get to the shop" they said as they appararted

Harry opened the present to see a small sized locket with a Key carved on it, he opened it to see writing that said "you always had the key to my heart" next to a picture of Ginny and Harry last year in the short time they were together, they looked so happy together then, and to think voldermort had ruined it, he looked up at Ginny, who saw him looking and left, Harry just sat there for a while, thinking about what could have been if it weren't for voldermort…


	3. How could I have let her go?

_Ok, sorry I haven't updated for ages but I promise this one gets my full attention now_

_Rachel – The original Ginny Weasley_

Harry sat on the step in the back garden; he looked at the locket, he knew he loved Ginny, but that was why he couldn't be with her, if Ginny got hurt he could never forgive himself, just then Hermione came out.

"You thinking about her aren't you?" asked Hermione, Harry nodded "look, Harry" she sat down on the step next to him "Don't you think she's in more danger being left alone, she has nobody to protect her hear, Ron and I will be helping you with the Horcruxes, and Harry something's just as likely to happen to her weather your with her or not, but wouldn't she feel better knowing that she has you there to protect her?"

"Hermione I will always be there to protect her…" said Harry

"Well then prove it to her, and besides, your not going to stop being friends with us? So why should you and Ginny stop a beautiful relationship?" asked Hermione

"Well you and Ron, your, you've been I these situations before, Ginny hasn't" said Harry

"Well everyone's got to start somewhere, Harry" Harry looked at Hermione, he knew she was right, he went to find her.

Ginny was in her room staring out her bedroom window, she saw a shooting star, quickly she made a wish.

"I wish Harry would love me again," said Ginny, suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Ginny called Harry opened the door and saw Ginny at her bedroom window; he walked over to her and looked out the window with her.

"Look Ginny, I need to talk to you" Ginny looked at Harry "I never should have just let you go, I'm so sorry, because I love you, and I'll do anything to be with you, I know we'll have a lot of problems, but what relationship doesn't, so will you take me back?" asked Harry, Ginny looked in his eye's and said

"How could I not take you back, I love you!" said Ginny, Harry held Ginny in his arm's and kissed her.

The next day was Fleur and Bills wedding, Harry got up and dressed, he walked downstairs and saw Mrs Weasley dressed up,

"Oh, good Harry your ready, now were just waiting for Ginny, she's going to be so beautiful! Oh, there she is!" said Mrs Weasley, Harry turned around and saw Ginny in a green bridesmaid dress, she looked so beautiful, "Oh Ginny look at you! Turn around for me, there's a good girl" Ginny turned around "Okay, we need to get to the wedding, were all going by floo powder, cleaned it out so you won't ruin your clothes" they all stepped in the fire and went to the wedding, Harry arrived shortly after Ginny, they walked into the next room and Harry said

"You look so beautiful, you know" said Harry before he kissed her, they talked for ages, until the wedding started, as Ginny walked up the isle she turned around and smiled at Harry, he smiled back at her, as she walked up the isle Harry thought to himself 'how could I have ever let her go?


End file.
